When to move
by reddryah
Summary: She is alone and confused. She sees no reason why she should stay. Until.... KagomeSesshy or? So MANY TWIST
1. Default Chapter

Hi everybody. This is my FIRST FANFICTION EVER. I hope you read this. It's going to be really good. I dedicate this to all the Sesshomaru fans and Inuyasha fans and to my favorite fanfiction authors.

I do not own Inuyasha but I do like the cartoon. The creator may own it but I'm Sesshomaru's mate.

Enjoy

"Why? How could you do this to me Inuyasha?" Kagome cried.

She leaned against a tree deep in the Inuyasha forest. She had cuts and scrapes running from her arm to leg, which were caused by twigs and thorny bushes along the forest grounds. She had torn her uniform along the waistline and she had dirt on her shirt. Her hair was disoriented.

'Why am I here then? Why did I stick around when I knew the truth? Is she better than me?'

She glanced at the night sky gazing at the stars through her misty eyes. Millions of questions came rushing in her head all at once. But know she knew. After seeing what just happened on the other side of the forest in a clearing she knew the answer.

'I was just here as a shard detector. I was a reminder of her to Inuyasha.'

"Why did you do this Inuyasha?" She screamed

Somewhere out there… 

"What was that?" Sesshomaru thought.

With an emotionless face cold as ice, he glanced at the direction where his senses heard this cry.

"My lord it sounded like Inuyasha's wench." Jaken said

'What is she doing here so far from the half-breed.'

Without realization he took a step towards the forest.

He felt a strange urge to go a comfort her. But he simply ignored it.

"Jaken" he called

"Yes, my lord?" Jaken asked

"Go back to the West and stay with Rin. I should be there shortly."

'Yes my lord" Jaken bowed and hopped on top of the dragon like creature and quickly left to go see about the child.

Sesshomaru watched until all he could see was a tiny blur of his thickheaded servant.

Curiosity got the better of him; thus he tuned around and headed towards the direction of the young maiden known as Kagome.

I hope you like it. Trust me it may seem boring but wait till next chappie. As it develops you'll love it. I must ask you to review my story so you can help me out. If you do this I'll ask you what would you like to happen. The one that is most requested ill add to my story.

Thank you

Greenroses


	2. Chapter 2: a reason to go

Thank you so much you guys for reviewing. I dedicate this story to my first reviewers. You guys are great!

Chapter two: A reason to go.

Kagome was deep in thought, thinking about the last hour.

Flash back

Kagome had just climbed out of the well.

"I'm so glad I'm back, if I had taken one more test my brain would've exploded."

She glanced at the sky just enjoying the gentle breeze of the wind on her skin. Things for once felt right. No body was chasing her, no demon trying to get her shards of the jewel, no threat, and even Naraku hasn't showed his ugly face in the last month.

With that last thought she grabbed her bag and walked back to the village.

She walked into the hut and was unaware of a cute ball of fuzziness (I made up my own word. OH YAH) that came hurtling towards her face.

"Kagome, you're back." Exclaimed Shippo. Kagome opened her arms to catch the young fox child and to ready herself for impact.

"Hi, Kagome" greeted Sango

"Welcome back," said Miroku

"Hi you guys" greeted Kagome

"I missed you so much. Inuyasha has been no fun" explained Shippo

"Do you realize that you are two days late of your arrival, Kagome?" Asked Sango

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot because I've been trying to catch up and everything. I'm surprised that Inuyasha hasn't come an bit my head off."

"Speaking of Inuyasha, its getting dark, where is he?" Asked Kagome.

"I don't know we thought he came to get you." explained Miroku

I'm going to go take a quick bath. I'll be back. Said Kagome. She grabbed her backpack, and headed out the hut towards the forest.

She walked towards her destination just happy that she can be independent and not so stressed. Although she was getting worried about Inuyasha; that just wasn't like him to not be there. She finally got to the hot springs when she glanced to he right. She saw something that was pearly white floating off into the distance. Curiosity got the better of her so she picked up her bag and walked towards the direction of the mysterious floating object. She had reached a clearing when she saw what he never wanted to see in her entire life. Her eyes got wide and her throat got all of a sudden dry. She let one tear roll down her cheek from the view she saw.

Right in front was Inuyasha, French kissing her Kikyo.

She couldn't watch them any longer, she felt as though she had to get away from him. Far, far away. So she ran.

Inuyasha was for once happy about Kikyo. He thought he had lost her forever but here she was in his arms finally after all these years.

"I love you, Kikyo." He said

"I love you too, Inuyasha"

'For once, I'm not trying to protect myself from falling in love with him again. He loves me for me. I'm happy. I can breathe.' Thought Kikyo


	3. Chapter 3

HI everyone. I'm so sorry that my chapters are so short. I'm in school and it's been a challenge. But, I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers and I promise to you all I'll make it longer.

Chapter 3: Whoa Nelly

I can't believe it. I mean I can but, After all we been through he still can't let go. What is his problem? He is such an idiot. And if he is an idiot then I am a fool for loving him like I do.

"Inuyasha you are such a jerk!" She screamed with tears rolling down her cheek

In the shadows, Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyashas' "supposedly wench" from behind a tree.

Why isn't she with the half-breed? Better yet what has he done now? I bet it something idiotic. He is such a disgrace. I can't believe I was starting to respect the hanyou for his accomplishments.

I wonder is she o.k. She looks worn out and so tired. Wait, why do I care. Why am I hiding behind some tree?

Kagome grew cold and tired. The wind was starting to pick up and flashes of lighting began to play in the night's sky. She noticed that the moon was beginning to disappear behind the mess of clouds forming.

Her body began to shake from the treatment it was receiving.

Another flash of lightning came and she looked to her right and saw something.

"What was that?" Kagome said aloud.

'I swear that I just saw Sesshomaru. Wait I did see him. Why is here?

She quickly tried to wipe the tears away.

"Come out sesshomaru, I know you're here." She spoke as she readied her self to run just in case.

'She is challenging me, in her condition' I'm actually impressed.' (All though he'll never show it)

He emerged from the shadows with his emotionless mask on.

They just stood there watching each other carefully. One looking for a sign of a threat and the other for answers. Neither found what they were looking for.

"Where is the half-breed?" He asked with tremendous iciness in his voice.

"He's around. Look, if you're looking for the tetsiuga, I don't have it obviously so I'll be on my way." She said

She made a move to leave but then a strong arm grabbed her wrist.

She looked back at him a little shock on her face and fear in her eyes.

"I'm not done" sesshomaru stated. I asked you a quest in human and I expect a good answer other wise it may be your last.

"I told you, he is around I don't know were he is since I ran a-, opps. She immediately grew silent covering her mouth with her hands.

'I shouldn't have said that or he might take me hostage to get the tetsuiga.'

"I mean since I ran alllll the way down here for some herbs for the village." She said. I can't believe this is all I could come up with.

"Do you really think I'm that slow to believe that you went on my territory for some herbs, and the hanyou let you go alone." Sesshomaru stated more than asked.

"Well I was hoping you were." She mumbled under her breath.

" What did you say wench?" he said putting more force on her wrist.

She felt a shock of pain in her wrist that hurt painfully.

"I said that I was hoping that inuyasha came but he had to take care of his 'affairs'." She said.

'Yeah his love affairs' she thought to her self and with that thought a new set of tears began to rampage over her face.

He then began to see tears form and fall as quickly as they came. Her body began to shake and and vision began to become blurry.

He saw the body changes and out of instinct, he picked her up bridle style (oh yeah) and leaped into the air and his cloud began to appear at his feet.

She was surprised yet comforted for some reason. She soon went completely asleep unable to defend herself against the wave of tiredness that had come.

Sesshomaru looked at the young face that lay on his chest and moved a strand of hair that rested across her face.

'What is this feeling. I never felt like this before.

"Could this be love." He whispered

He looked at the sky and saw sprinkles of waterfall toward the ground.

He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind and looked ahead towards his castle.

He didn't want to receive any questioning looks from anyone so he went through a went through one of his guestrooms that was across from his ward Rin and laid her down on the bed. (In this fanfiction they have beds not futons) He stepped out side of the room and went to find Maria his best servant and assigned her the job for taking care of Kagome.

Then he disappeared in the north wing of his castle.

……. That following morning…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Her eyes opened slightly and she sat up. She squinted to adjust her eyes to her surroundings.

Since when is there a balcony in kaede's hut.

Wait a minute, realization of last nights events hit her.

And the first words out her mouth was………

Whoa Nelly!


	4. authors note

This is to the people that reviewed…………………………………………..

I'm sorry if it's to short. I am unfortunate unlike your selves to spend time to write this. I have a full time job as a nurse in radiology and I go to school to get my degree in business and pediatric at the age of 17. So I write this for fun to relieve some stress.

Which is why I have 2 proposals…

I can stop sending in fanfics until I'm completely done with it, or

I can do what I'm doing and try to update every 2 weeks

I can stick to doing this.

So review on what do you suggest and whatever works I'll do.

Greenroses


	5. chapter 4: a new friend

Hi Everyone!

I got back all of your suggestions and I decided what I'm going to do. I'm going to try and update every 2 weeks. For future reference I didn't really like the woah nelly part, so I'm going to edit that out.

This chapter might be short. So I'm going to have a lot of chapters for this story.

Here it is!

Kagome looked around the beautiful room with wide eyes. She stood up and walked towards the wall. She ran her fingertips on along chestnut drawer and was amazed by the craftsmanship. She walked over to some curtains. She pulled back white silk curtains that lead to two big

doors. She opened the doors and walked onto a huge balcony that overlooked

a giant garden.

"This is so beautiful, who knew he had all this." She said

She walked back inside and closed the doors.

"I'm glad your up." Said a female voice.

"Ahh." She screamed and jumped. "Who are you?" She asked

"My name is Katana. I am one of lord Sesshomaru guards. I was sent to make sure you are up and well." She said.

"Nice to meet you Katana. My name is Kagome.'

"Nice to meet you Kagome. I hope you like your room." Katana said.

" I like it a lot. It is really beautiful."

Kagome got a good look at the young lady. She had long black hair that came to he lower back. Light skinned, brown eyes, long fingernails, and a mark shaped like a water droplet except it was dark red. She wore what seemed to be a black fighting outfit.

"What type of demon are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not a demon at all. I'm a vampire." She said

"No way. I didn't know vampires exist too." Exclaimed Kagome.

"That's because we come out normally at night. We live in the east along the mountains. There is a giant mansion further down. There is about over 50,000 of vampires and growing. We are not the common vampire. We know can stay in sunlight but only for a certain amount of time. Like for about 9 hours, tops." Explained Katana. "Anyway I must get going I have to take care of business. In that door to your right are the hot springs and to your left is your closet. There are a variety of kimonos for you to choose from for any occasion. So help yourself." If you need anything, come get a servant to find me. Beware of Jaken he's a little grouchy. If he gives you a problem tell me and I'll set him straight. She said as she closed her door and walked quickly down the hall.

Kagome immediately decided she liked Katana. Kagome sat on her bed and thought out loud.

"What am I going to do now?"


	6. chapter 5: frustration

Hi Everybody! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my work. I really enjoy it and I added some of my reviewers name into my story. I hope you don't mind. If so just review and I'll get take care of it.

This chapter is from Sesshomaru 's point of view.

Here it is! Chapter 6: Frustration

On the other side down the hallway a very frustrated yokai was having problems of his own.

"How am I going to get out of this mess? I could've killed her right then and there."

The lord leaned in his chair staring out the window that viewed his lands. He had woken up since dawn because of his thoughts. He decided to try to get some work done but he failed. of this caused of some lowly human.

"Where was Inuyasha? Surely, he wouldn't let his wench roam around without any protection. Even he isn't that immature. Something must be wrong. Unless there is more to this situation." What could've driven her to be was she was? The half breed. What is she doing here? What happened between her and the half-breed? Why do I care?

All of a sudden a dozen questions started to pop up but there was still no answers. Sesshomaru grew angry and couldn't concentrate on anything else but the wench.

"What can I do know with her for now?"

Sesshomaru slammed his fist into his desk causing a big dent in the side.

"Now I have to get another one."

"Jaken hurry up you are so slow!" A child voice screamed.

"You come back here! Why have I been cursed with such a burden?" His servant yelled.

"Rin must be up." He stated. I need to find someone to watch Rin while I'm gone.

She also needs to have a female role in her life. Someone to teach her besides me.

"Rin!" Kagome is a suitable female. She can watch Rin for the time being. She seems to be smart and has good hygiene. She is also good in medicine. It was rumor that she can cure the first stage of ammonia.

But she also lacks defense and fighting skills. From my observations, she can only use bow and arrows. She needs training if she is going to watch Rin and protect her. She can be taught so that's taken care of. She can be naive but that can be fixed with time too.

"Lord Seshomaru?" Katana asked.

"Yes, Katana?" His emotionless mask was placed as if it was there forever.

"Here is today's letters and Kagome is up and well." Stated Katana. On a personal note, I didn't know you like girls. A human at that. Nice choice but even I had my doubts. Wait till I tell Rena, Shiro, Roku and Tenchi, they are gonna love this. I never thought it possible for you to have such and emotion. Well, what do you have to say for yourself? What is it? Cat got your tongue?

"First of all I simply brought her here to take care of Rin during my absence. Secondly, if you are looking for something to chew on there is a raw steak I believe in the fridge chew on that. Thirdly I can't believe I'm talking to such a person because I forgot you couldn't comprehend civilized conversation let alone big words so it's best that you leave and talk to someone on your level.

"I'm gonna let that one go." Katana said while walking out. "But they say that the first sign is denial. Bye."

Sesshomaru growled at her and slammed his fist into the desk and knocked it completely down.

"Damn that bloody witch. Jaken." He called.

"Yes my lord? My lord what happened here?" Jaken asked, as he wobbled into the room.

"Send a servant to have me another desk my noon, and send some one to get Rin and Kagome." He ordered

"Yes, my lord." He said.

Sesshomaru watched as his servant scurried down the hallway to the source of his problems. Kagome.


	7. chapter 6

Here is another one. I would like to thank my reviewers and everyone that read. So Thanks soooooo much.

Chapter 7: Day 1

Kagome had walked into the hot springs and was amazed at the size. It had small pillows outlining the entire hot spring. There were exotic plants around the whole room. In the corners there were different soaps and other substances that filled the entire room with sweet scents. There was a fresh towel waiting right at the foot of the spring. Kagome immediately got into the water without hesitation and let all her troubles wash away, for the moment.

After a good hour she got out feeling renewed and went through the door towards her closet. Inside were beautiful kimonos' for every occasion. There were dresses for all the seasons. There were even ball room gowns. Kagome picked out one she liked. It was pink and white with cherry blossoms all over it. She quickly dressed and went to her dresser for a ribbon. She got a white on and pulled it into a bun but, let a few strands frame her face. She walked towards a mirror and took a good look at herself.

"I think I look ok!" She muttered

"Stupid wench you should be in the dining room eating!" Yelled Jaken.

"WAM" Kagome grabbed her brush and popped him senseless. She walked out leaving an unconscious servant behind. She asked a servant where the dining room area was and she was on her way.

Sesshomaru was picking his food while listening to a very excited Rin about her late discoveries till Kagome walked in.

He was at awe at the sight before him. A servant came and directed her to her seat. She sat down and her plate was placed before her.

"Hi Kagome!" Rin said with a mouthful of porridge.

"Stop speaking with your mouthful." Sesshomaru said in his icy voice.

"Hello Rin" Said Kagome

"Can Kagome play with me today, in the garden?" Rin asked

"Sure, Id love too" Said Rin

"We are going to have so much fun!" Exclaimed Rin

"When your done Kagome report to my library, we have much to discuss. A servant will direct you if you have a problem." Said Sesshomaru

"OK" Said Kagome.

Sesshomaru got up and walked out.

There you guys go. Another chapter. I would like it if you give me some names I can use for this story or you can give me your screen name. So what ever you want. Thank you everybody!


	8. Chapter 7

sorry guys vacations here and i went head first and forgot all about the story! but i decided i would give you something to read mainly a filler so here u go...

Chapter 8: Knowing-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sat down in his chair preparing for the wave of work he has to finish when...

" BAM" Why did you do that.. me what i did what you did... oh come on get over yourself!"

"Today is going to be a long day" said Sesshomaru as he rubed his temples feeling a headache about to form. "What happened?" he shouted in his icy tone.

"Its all her fault," they all shouted at once while pointing at each other.

Katana was angry and you can see it in her red eyes. The other 2 known as Rena and Shiro were his cheif commands all though they acted like children. To the villagers they were known as his spys. It was there job to know everything and anything from facts to myths about there targets.

Since Katana is a vampire she spys at night and her strong points was stealth and attacks.

Rena was a cat demoness with light brown short hair pale skin feline green eyes with a attitude and a mouth to match. She was strong when it came to hiding and finding a way to escape.

Shiro was a dark witch. She was best at her magic which was used to get what ever she needed for her lord.

"We were training and then miss witch over here decided to blow the roof off and she broke my weapon they are really expensive and nearly irreplacable. Katana shouted while looking at Shiro wanting to drain her neck dry.

"Then bat girl tried to get her back by attacking when she missed and hit me and bit down and was acting like a drunk sailor." shouted Rena.

"Then Rena tried to get Katana but missed and look wut she did." Cried Shiro, showing her lord a broken broom stick. "She broke my baby!" She cried

"No I didn't...Yes you did...Ow Stop it...

"Enough" Sesshomaru shouted. I will have your weapons fixed and broom and I'm sure Shiro knows a spell on blood replacement. Now as for the roof It should be replaced soon is that all?

"Yes my lord" they all chanted.

"Now Katana, I need you to watch Kagome and Rin tonight I have to go to take care of some matters." stated Sesshomaru.

"OOOOOO, who is this Kagome." Asked Rena. "Is she a friend or more?" asked shiro.

I think Fluffy has an infatuation or could this be love. Thought Katana out loud.

"I think so too wait till we tell Roku and Tenshi. They will die at the fact that lord found himself a cute friend... yeah she is a very nice person and seems powerfull for a human... So of course he would only like the very best... who knew he had a heart... I did but I thought it was full of Ice...

Sesshomaru grew fustrated. "Enough" I'm glad that you are having a good time come on lets go get katana a steak , Rena a mouse and Shiro a spider and have a feast and have Nuraku put on a dress and invite him to the youkia ball that i remind you is in a month.

"He's pissed" whispered Shiro.

"If you do not get out and do your duties i will show no mercy." He yelled.

"Bye!' They all said together as they ran out the door.

"Finnaly there gone." he sighed...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku, any sign of Kagome?" asked Sango in a worried tone

"No, I looked everywhere but no sign of her" answered Miroku

"Where is Inuyasha, he should've been here." cried Shippo "I want my MOMMAAAAAA"

Sango tried to do her best to comfort the child but he never stopped.

"I bet Inuyasha had something to do with it" said Sango in a frighting tone.

"Now now Sango don't be to hasty to judge lets just find him and start searching and maybe we can find out the facts" he said while hugging Sango and trying to go for the gold.

'POW' Could you not be yourself for even a minute.

"Just trying to lighten up the mood." He said while rubbing his cheek.

"Wut did you do now? I could here you being struck a mile away." Said Inuyasha as he entered the campsite.

"Funny you should ask" Said Sango.

"Whats up" asked Inuyasha

"Kagome is missing" said Miroku

"WHAT!" shouted Kagome


	9. chapter 8

Hello everybody sorry for the short story and looonnngggggg wait.but i'm going 2 try 2 complete this story! IMPORTANT and now in my stories i will start abbreviaing things to help me out. kay so lets ride dis out and tell me do u like it and i would really appreciate someone to help me with ideas and spelling etc. sooooo here we go...

Now i can breathe

Chapter 9

"Come on Lady Kagome! This is fun. u r even funner than jaken!" shouted a very excited Rin as they ran through the gardens together.

"Slow down Rin. Kagome shouted looking happy and fustrated at the same time. how can they even move in these things Kagome and Rin have been playing for a while and it was getting late. "Do u ever get tired Rin."

"No but Rin is getting hungry." As if on cue...

"Hello Lady Kagome and Rin. Hello Katana wuts up?"

"Wut do u mean?" Asked Katana looking confused.

"Well its a phrase that ah... oh never mind. i'll tell u later,but wut going on?"

"It is time to come in for dinner and to remind u to meet my lord in his study afterwards." Said Katana with a smile.

"Oh okay well lead the way."

After twisting down hallways and Rins conversations they finnaly made it.

"Okay i shall leave u now for i have to get on my post." She bowed and gave a curt nod and left. So the two walked in and sat down to eat while talking about n e thing that popped inside Rins head. Finnaly they left to see that Rin got into bed and after reading her a story and tucking her in Kagome went to Lord Sesshomaru study to address some issues.

"Ok girl u r going in the danger zone agian so lets get it together and try not to say any thing out of place and stay calm(since he could kill me at any time) and lay down the law and rock dis shit. okay breathe and hear we go she raised her fist to knock when...

"U may enter." She blinked and went in.

" U wanted to see me?"

"Hai."

She sat down in a chair he had pulled out already in front of his desk(in my story, he has furniture)after minutes of agonizing silence...

"I have a propazition for u. I need a proper suitable lady to watch Rin and to teach her ettiquete that she needs to know and based on your attributes u r most suitable for the job." He explained

"Wut the?... hold on i just got here and i want some answers like why am i here, and who the hell r u to tell me wut to do when i... "

"Will u stop with your annoying yelling and by your sudden out burst maybe i have chose the wrong one for this job.

"U pompous jerk! She had stood up and was now pacing and ramballing on on with all thoughts of her being scared blown right out the window.

"stop!" he growled

"See there u go agian ordering around people like everyone is your personal slave. I knew u were gonna do something like this but u just couldn't try to be civilized...she hadn't noticed he had risen from his chair...

"shut up..."

" u ignorant stupid... i mean it wouldn't kill u but i should've known considring your heart is probably like block of ice and your inuyasha's brother so i can really see the resemblance...

That did it because she had turned around to find him in front eyes red and within a quick flash he had her by the throat and in the air.

"Now get this wrench u r lucky enough to live 5 minutes longer then almost any human that i have ever met and don't u ever compare me to that abomination. now u have two options u can do as i tell u or die because i don't care. so which one life or death." he growled barely above a whisper.

"Kagome looked at him with wide eyes pulling at his hands off her throat trying to grasp for air. it didn't help that his hands were starting to show a green sheen and starting to burn to emphisize the death factor

"life!" she choaked out.

With a quick jerk he let her go to fall to the floor and with a quick motion he left leaving her on the floor.

"hu... hu..." she began to gag while running her hands along her throat trying to soothe the bruise he'd given. wut am i going to do? she thought as tears began to form in her eyes. She collected herself and rushed out of the room and asked a servant to help her find her room and she closed her door and crawled on the bed and began to cry...

flash back

(after the battle with nuraku)

She looked in her palm to see the whole shikon jewel glowing pink and looked around the battle field ant the sight nothing but blood and boddies everywhere. She looked frantic everywhere to find her friends. Sango was alive with lots of wounds cluthing Kohakus lifeless body and a battered Miroku trying to comfort her while staring at his hand noting that the wind tunel is gone. Shippo was being comforted by Kilala who both shared cuts and minor wounds. She then noticed Sesshomaru leaving the battle feild. But he turned around to glance at the field and then at Kagome. They both shared a quick glance at each other and she swore she saw a flash of relief in his eyes. But like a ghost it was gone and so was he. Looking really the worst hes ever been and finnaly Inuyasha who had wounds everywhere and a hole pierced through his middle and was leaning on the tetseiga(help?)She rushed over forgetting about her condition, which wasn't good either, to help him.

"Inuasha u r injured! Are u ok? Can u move?"

"Feh its gonna take alot more then that to keep me down."

"U need help, we gotta clean your wounds and everybody elses so...

"I can take care of it, u need to help the others kagome

"But your ...

"Come on Kagome, do this for me." Then he looked down at kagomes hand to find the completed untainted jewel and sat down on the ground seeming to be in deep thought.

"Okay she looked back at him, try not to move and make your wounds worse okay."

He nodded and she went to help everyone she could...

... (2 days LATER at Kaede's)...

"Kagome would u come wit me for a bit"

"Yeah sure they began walking through the Inuyasha forest and stopped in front of the sacred tree.

"So wuts up Inuyasha?" she asked

"Well I was thinking about the jewel and about my life here so far and after alot of thinking...

(kagomes thoughts:ok this is weird but i think i know where this is going yay okay lets try to help him with the words okay )...

"I was thinking that i should stay u know half and half."

"Thats great inuyasha what about the jewel would u like to make a wish u deserve it"

" No I had alot of thought about this and decided u should make the wish but before u do i have a question."

"Yeah Inuyasha?"

"I was wondering since all this is over would u...

She looked in his eyes and knew what he was going to ask but knew do to his pride he most likely wouldn't say it so straight forward.

"Wait is this your way of asking me out?"

"If asking u out is a good thing then,... yes i quess." He said while looking confused at her strange choice of words.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She squealed and gave him a hug." I would love 2! Thank thank thank u!"

"Feh woman, stop getting all mushy on me okay." He said while smiling down at her and she looked up and relized how close thier faces were from one another. She could feel the magnetic pull he had on her. She inched closer and he claimed her lips in a heart stopping kiss. She felt the force behind it of longing and yet it had that light sensual feeling. She began putting all her love she felt for him and him doing the same into that kiss. Suddenly a soft glow showed from Kagomes neck as the shikon jewel began to fade. She looked at Inuyasha to find he was just as shocked and confused has she was. After a couple of seconds the shikon jewel was gone.

..end of flash

"Now look. All it took was a moment... to take away the things I cared about most." she whispered. 'Look wut has happened now. Me and my mouth. Why all I ever wanted to do was help people and to live life fully. Is that a crime? Seriously it has been nothing but back to back ups and downs but it seems i'm going on more downs then ups. I don't know wut to do with myself anymore.' She began to look down into her hands. And in minutes she began to cry.

...In the Gardens...

"Breathe" he thought...'her scent'... he tried to make it to the gates but stopped in his tracks...' if I leave without a notice it would cause a problem. but if i don't get away' he started to go through all his options when... I know...

"Katana" he growled

Immediately rushing to her lord. "Yes sir" She quickly noticed the state he was in with his dangerous eyes and his shallow breathing. 'Wut could have caused this.' She made sure to keep her mask in place.

"I need to take care of something that requires my surface so u r in charge, and tell Tenshi to respond to a note on my desk when he returns and to remove Lady Kagome from the room for a short time."

"Yes my lord" she bowed and watched him leap off pastthe gates into the forest.

"Kagome"

...Back at the palace...

Katana burst in Kagomes room through the balcony to find her sitting with red puffy eyes. She began looking at Katana with frighten eyes.

"Come on kagome, come with me."

"What?"

"Lets move, now!"

She picked up Kagome and ran towards the balcony and leapt off landing gracefully upon the ground. She then began to race into the forest. After what it seemed like minutes of running through the forest Katana began to feel Kagome falling asleep and finnaly she had came to a clearing. She laid Kagome agianst the tree and tried to figure out the situation.

"Wut happened?"

"I don't know ..."

Katana looked at Kagome no its not your fault okay u sit and try to relax okay. Wut happened for Lord Sesshomaru to loose control like that. She noticed marks on her throat he would never do this unless he was really going to kill her or for other reasons. She sniffed to see if there is anything there to put the pieces together. Wut shes... she sniffed agian and instead of jasmines and sweet pea she noticed there was a cinnamon scent to it. Shes in heat... that would explain his actions and her leaving the castle...but shes not even on that level...

"Wuts going on Katana?" She asked with sleepy eyes.

"Nothin u need to worry about, sleep and get some rest." Katana watched as the young maiden laid down to sleep agianst the tree.

poor girl... and she probably has no clue.

"Katana."

"Roku u r back?"

"Yeah." he said as he glanced down at the young maiden. "Whos she and wut r u doing?"

"I'll fill u in later but for right now i need u to go to the castle and tell Shiro to use one of her charms to nuetralize the scent in there and put a scent consealment spell on Kagomes quarters.

"Okay but r u alright? It is night and u know how u r." He winked

"Go do your job. She blushed and scorned

"Yeah wut ever." he began to put on a mischevous grin and replied... " and if u wanna bite me, pick my shoulder its a nice turn on spot."

She shook her head watching the young demon disapear into the night. "Pervert."

...later that night...

Katana landed on Kagome's balcony and began to tuck her in.

Afterwards she began to exit Kagomes room but before she left she glanced back watching Kagome turn on her side.

"who knows... maybe..."

She shook head and exited the room closing the door behind her.

Well there u go guys. Another chapter from yours truly. U r like oh u r such a bitch for not up dateing. who could blame u. Sorry so i would like to take this time for thank u's to people who stayed and encourage me to finish and to ALL my 63 updates, u rock.

. I stopped because of laziness. So feel free to write to me and tell me to get off my ass and update at here we go...

**Shadow kitsune67----thanks for your comment and i was re-reading the entire fic and i need prair**

**Hikaritenshi2000-------thanks and u got your wish**

**Lilinu-----------thanks i read a novel that had vampires in it so i was like well i'm going totakeit and run with it **

**Animegirl2005---------thanks i'm tryin to put fillers and to put alot of scenes to help it out**

**Fluffylover7-------------well wut can i say! (-) **

**Hellayahella-----------------lol but there will be a twist in my story **

**Kjinuyasha-----------------thanks u rock and about the nurse thing its simple since i went to a magnet middle and high school it was focused on medical(medical magnet) they trained us so when we go outof high school we would already be certified. so thats where the 4 years came from**

**Nekoyasha101---------------thanks for your comments i was looking at it and i like your comments about it i really need the support. since i'm one of those people who think faster than they write so thoughts get confused.**

**Thewildwind---------------i'm tryin**

**Furi-damukenyukinoyume------------------u r super sweet t/u**

**Lil mutt face girl-------------u r awesome thank u for the honor now i can go brag 2 somebody who will listen**

**Lil chiha lover-----------------lol dun du dundun crazy ain't it**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

peace ...greenroses


	10. Chapter 9

Well CHELLO everybody. (U noticed i didn't say hello but chello, lol !) ) () Well here is another chapter and since i am free doing nothing for the rest of the week i will try to write a chapter everyday and up load it! Yay! So today u get a chappie. Thanks alot on the positive feed back on this story ..and...IMPORTANT READ THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT I HAVE TO SAY end of notice

DO I HAVE TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER?

oh well... REVIEW PLEASE the more i get the LONGER they will be. On with the story...here we go... lets go... okay... wutever...

---------------------------------------------------somewhere in the forest-------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru stood still up agianst a tree, listening to the forest midnight music. His

yokai still screaming at him to go to her, to claim her as his own, but his rational mind was battling that thought with all his will.

Go, now! Make her yours!The yokia in his mind screamed.

Shes human and there's nothing she has that i want. His rational mind protested, silently adding (and i will not take her by force

Sesshomaru tried to calm down but her scent was still lingering in his mind still fresh as if she was there and all he had to do was reach. It was driving him mad. He relized he had his eyes close and opened them staring at the moon to at least get his focus off of the raven haired miko. He tried to take shallow breathes so to not inhale her scent, making sure he had control over his body, he jumped in a tree and sat on one of the branches to mask his scent and find at least some peace to get him through the night.

----------------------------------Roku pov and later that night ------------------------------------------------------

Shit katana! How could u leave him in this condition specially in a time like this! said Roku has he ran through the forest searching for his lord. Damn that bat from hell! He thought as he slipped through the shadows at amazing speed. Being a black panther demon allowed him certain powers at night. He could slip from shadow to shadow and melt within the darkness there. After a while of searching he decided to go back to the palace to see if maybe he is there. Once he enterded the palace his dark accustomed eyes were blinded momentarily by the lights within. He strolled fluidly down the hall, sniffing, for his lord's scent. Sure enough he found the lord in his study. The door was opened, so Roku walked right in. He wouldn't have knocked n e ways. He was one of the top 5 elite warriors in the west and also in other territories and he had liberties others didn't.

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk slowly slipping into sleep. That was until Roku's scent assulted his scenses.

(I don't want to deal with this now.) He thought darkly. He found the elite 5 to be useful at times. But, they also could be infuriating as well.

(You know the situatation were in Lord Sesshmaru.) Roku replied finaly, earning a scowl from Sesshomaru. As much as it unnerved Roku, his lords protection was one thing he would not back down on.

I know all to well the situation were in Captain. reminding Roku of his place. With the attempts on the yokai lords lives, how could i forget.)

Relizing he had gotton through to Sesshomaru, Roku smiled an evil smile. (Whats with the miko female?)

I simply took her in to heal and accompany Rin.) Sesshomaru explained, while letting his mask slipp into place.

(Come now Lord Sesshmaru, i smelled you all on her!) Roku chukled.( I love to see him irritated.)

(Perhaps u have over stayed your welcome. If u r so concerned with my safety, go back to your patrol of the borders. Have Katana return with Kagome as well.) Sesshomaru ordered, seeing Roku bow slightly and leave. Then Sesshomaru pulled out a letter he had recieved not too long ago.

Lord of the West Sesshomaru,

This letter is of the upmost importance. There have been recent attacks on the yokai lords and ladies. We do not know who is responcible but, through recent sources we have found out that the attacker does seek revenge because of Nurakus death and all upper class officials are being targeted including others that have aided in the battle. There are some that are dead including Lady Namie, who was found dead in her quarters and as result _now_ Lord Koga of the South, has taken her place. Agian I stress the importance of precaution.

Signed, Lord of the North Takaya and Lady of the North Sonia.

Sesshomaru folded the letter and placed it in the drawer. Ever since that damned letter came _the elite _had upped security. (I can take care of myself... that damn hanyou even when he is dead he still manages to cause trouble. Whoever has commited these crimes should be found so I can get these cursed yokai to leave me alone.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------inuyasha gang-------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat in a tree not far from the village pondering on his situation. Everything was just so screwed up. He loves Kagome, but he loves Kikyo too, well her old self not how she is now and whenever he sees her he can't help but feel sorry for her. Does that make him a bad person. All he wants to do is to somehow stop her suffering. Deep inside, he was in complete turmoil. He had gone to look for her, but didn't find her. She wasn't home in the future or anywhere he looked. Her scent ended in a clearing abrubtly, almost as if she vanished. Miroku had left not to long ago to talk to him and to seek information on what happened. While Miroku was mad at him, he understood Inuyasha and how sorry he was. Now, Sango blamed him and the kitsune hated him. Inuyasha jumped from the tree running into the forest to see if he will have n e luck. (Kagome, where are u?)

----------------------------------------------------------------at the camp fire-----------------------------------------

(I have a head ache.) Said Miroku.

Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kaede was sitting around the fire in Kaede's hut. Shippo steady crying about the absence of his "mother" hadn't stopped since he found out about it.

(I can't understand him he is such a jerk. I bet I know what happened too. Inuyasha was probably with the clay pot agian and Kagome saw this and it got to her.)

(Now Sango, please be resonable, Inuyasha is just stuck between a rock and a hard place hes tryin to sort things out and it doesn't help to push things. we have almost the whole jewel but one piece and now every1 is just at on edge.)

(Miroku is right child, for now search and find her first before u blame child

okay. Also Kagome needs to strengthen up her soul otherwise everytime something hurts her she will constantly be put herself into dispair. Besides everyone in this house has no room to talk about others for you each has had your share of uncertainty. So it be not wise to judge.)

(I want momma! I want her back so much!) Shippo sobbed. Kaede began to cradle the kit in her arms and rock him slowly into sleep.

(Speaking of the jewel, who knew that one tiny piece was missing and is still out there.)

(When Kagome was last here she senced it moving into the west. So we will look for her and the shard there.) Miroku said while rubbing his head.

Sango sighed. (I'm sorry hoshi, I shouldn't be speaking so much especially with your headache. Here lay down.)

Miroku layed down at her request. Sango was worried about him that is until she felt his hand run up her thigh. Sango sighed, Then cocked her arm back, slapping him.

(You must not have that bad of a headache.) She said while scooting far away from the monk.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>PLEASE READ ) 

i am having so many ideas about this story and having twist in it and i thought i'd share some 2 c if u want 2 express your view

i could...

make sesshy be with kagome

make kaome get both guys

make someone gay

bring nuraku back

I HAVE SO MANY! WHAT DO I DO?

For this story i AM MOST LIKELY making alternate endings so

tell me what u would like.

YOURS TRUELY _GREENROSES_


	11. Chapter 11

Well I told u I would do another chappie so here it is another one! Haha I did it did it! So remember everyday u might get another or every-other day, so i can make them long or extra long! )

That night Roku had returned to Katana, telling her it was safe for Kagome to return. So Katana brought her back to the palace and placed Kagome gently in her bed and decided to ask about the incident to get it out in the open. Since she will most likely be in sleep during the day.

She immediately went to see her lord and like Roku, went right in except this time the door was closed. There he was, sitting at his desk working again as if nothing happened. So she grabbed herself a chair pulled it up and watched him until he acknowledged her.

Sesshomaru knew since he heard her footsteps coming towards the door, what she wanted and he would see how long could she take the silence before she asked. So there they were sitting there for a whole two hours of staring, glaring and silence between the 2. Finally at wits end...

Katana:(How are u?) She asked.

Sess:(Can't complain.) He replied

Katana:(Good! Sooo... what r u doing?)

Sess:(Work.)

Katana:(Okay...)

This was driving her insane. She tried to look at his movements but it was hard until she noticed him raise the eyebrow slightly. It was quick which meant he was agitated. Then she decided to piece together the puzzle...

_Well since when I last seen him his eyes went red and flashed back to gold but flashed back so she couldn't have made him upset, sad, or really mad. "Like he ever felt sad or upset," she mused as she glanced to the ceiling. So that rules out all that. But she was in heat and the scent that is released, is to demons a calling. The intensity of the calling depends on emotions present. So maybe she got extremely happy or angry to let off such a powerful wave that it called to his beast and he responded. I think that's it! U go girl_! She thought with a smirk forming on her face.

Katana:(Nice weather for a night.) She said trying to spark up a conversation.

Sess:(Yep.) He said emotionless as ever as he noticed the smirk on her face.

Another 30 min of silence came when finally...

Katana:(I think I figured it out what happened.) She said.

Sess:(Okay. )

Katana:(But, there is still one question.)

Sess:(Yes?)

Katana;(R u okay?) She asked.

Sess;(Yes.)

Katana;(You need to explain this to Kagome.)

He had raised a questionable eyebrow.

Katana;(If u don't, she will blame herself.)

_Serves the bitch right._ He thought

Katana;(Okay I'm leaving to go to my post.)

Sess;(You do that)

Katana;(So, if u have any thing u need or want to tell, let me know)

Sess;(I'll do that)

Katana;(okay)

Sess;(yes)

Katana;(fine)

Sess;(fine)

Katana;(fine.)

Katana left now after watching his body language for 2 hours and 30 min, she figured it out on what happened last night and went to her post immediately.

Morning

Kagome rolled unto her side to get out of the wrath of the sunrays to wake her. She began to pry open her eyes.

(Finally... owww... shut up... u r 2 loud u r gonna scare her ...as if, she's a miko and staying here which mean she must have some incredible power... two words Roku.. shut ...up)

Kagome sat up after hearing faint whispering and a loud shout near the door. She had saw a male demon with orange and black stripes the same as Sesshomarus on his face. He was the same height as Sesshomaru with black hair that was spiky and bright green eyes. The female was tall with long hair and wearing the same attire as Sango but it was black and purple.

Girl: (Now see what u did u woke her!)

Boy:(Me?)

The young lady approached Kagome slowly. Kagome looked at her with big eyes that held questions.

Hello, my name is Shiro. I'm an elite. It's so great to meet u! I hear so many tales of you and your courage and bravery. Also your fight against Nuraku is legendary. Your miko power is incredible and...

Hi my name is Roku. Shiro and I will be your trainers for your stay here. It is our job to train you and to give you an upgrade with your powers and yadda yadda yadda and all that stuff until u r fit and able enough to go to your friends.

_Does Sesshomaru want me gone after what happened last night_? She wondered as she began to get slightly depressed.

Shiro and Roku noticed it and gave each other a quick glance that meant "we will talk about it later." (That being the case, if u need any thing were are here. At hearing this he received a small smile from Kagome. (So after breakfast everyday u will report to the sparring chambers.)

Then something black and tiny jumped into her making her crash down unto the bed.

Rin: (Kagome I'm glad u r awake. Hurry we got to get up and go eat. Rin..I afterwards want to play and we can go...)

_Man she can go_... thought Kagome

Kagome: (First I have to bathe and change and ill see u at breakfast okay Rin.) Kagome said as she gave the little girl a hug. Then Rin squeezed back and ran out the door extremely happy. Kagome got up and Shiro picked out a kimono for her and began to lead her out the door. She looked back and waved at Roku.

Kagome:(It was a pleasure meeting u.)

Roku:(Like wise.)

She nodded and began her journey to the hot spring while getting to know Shiro. After her bath and getting dressed they quickly made there way to the dining hall. There she ran into Rin. Who ran as quickly as she can in a dress up to Kagome and attached herself to her hand smiling up at her.

Shiro:(Now excuse me ladies, but I have to go on duty.) She bowed and left leaving Rin and Kagome waiting at the door. So they went in to find Sesshomaru sitting at the head of the table and two empty chairs on each side of him. They sat down next to the taiyokai and sat patiently waiting for their meal.

Sesshomaru could sense her nervousness and knew why. So when the meal came they sat in complete silence except for Rin who was multi tasking by eating and going over her activities she wanted to do today.

Sess:( After lunch I would request your presence in my study.) He stood and walked off and out the room without even giving Kagome a chance to reply. So once the meal was done. Rin and Kagome went there separate ways.

After walking outside she didn't need help finding the sparring room. It wasn't even a room but like a giant building. She quickly walked inside to find it was as it looked. It was enough room inside for Sesshomaru to transform into his demon form and run around. Then she looked to her right and there was a note on some clothes.

_Dear Lady Kagome_

_This is your fighting attire that u will wear for sparring._

_So hurry up!_

_Shiro_

Kagome looked at the note and laughed at the last bit and went into the changing room to get dressed.

------------------------------------Roku and Shiro pov-----------------------------

Roku and Shiro were already to go and started doing flips and warm-ups for the days activities. So while waiting for Kagome they decided to talk about the "issue".

Roku:(I can't see how she'll need training. She is powerful since she defeated Nuraku with her miko powers in one blow.)

Shiro;(Maybe that wasn't all her power but its lying dormant.)

Roku:(She is certainly not weak. Why do u think Lord Sesshomaru would have us train the miko? I mean why not another miko or human?)

Shiro:(I don't know it could be...) A smirk came unto her face...( interest!)

Roku:( Please, he hasn't shown interest in any female, and he has seen thousands of suitors.) He said while doing a handstand with one arm.

Shiro:(But maybe whatever happened last night, truly meant something.) She said while bending her body backwards doing a flip.

Roku:(yeah and that hell froze over too.) He said while putting all his weight on one arm balancing him.

Shiro:(Shut up, I'm being serious)

Someone coughed and they stopped to see Kagome standing at the door wearing an outfit like Shiro's that fit in all the right places. It was black. red and silver and matched her style perfectly. Shiro was pleased and Roku was at awe. _For a miko she was extremely beautiful. _But he dismissed the next thoughts that were coming because he still felt something strongly for another. So he pushed off the ground.

Roku: (U are earlier then expected.)

Kagome:(I tried to be on time.)

Roku:(That's exactly what we wanted to hear. Well lady Kagome I will teach u combat this ranges from tactics, weaponry, to hand to hand combat.)

Shiro: (And I will help you to use your power and this includes spells, potions, and meditation.)

Kagome;(That all sounds great I always wanted someone to teach me these things! Okay so lets get started!)

They looked at her with a happy and shocked expression. Many humans and demons would hate this because of the hard work but she was ecstatic. You can tell because of all the waves of happiness in her aura.

Roku walked over to the wall where there were all kinds of weapons, swords, darts, stars, arrows, etc. You name it and it was most likely up there.

Shiro:(Okay I want u to pick a weapon but close your eyes. If u feel a pulse go towards it. Once you reach were the pulse is strongest grab whatever it is the pulse is coming from. This means u have a power bond with it.

Kagome goes over there and closed her eyes. She felt a tiny pulse of power towards the sword area. Shiro and Roku where curious to see what her weapon would be and excited to see her move towards the right. With each pulse she moved and each step the pulse felt powerful. Finally she came to a weird sword that was long and thick but skinny on the sides. It had a gold handle and a silver sash tying to the end. She immediately grabbed it and felt this powerful tug that knocked her of balance causing her to fall towards the ground. But before she hit she began to growing blue and was placed on her two feet. She looked to see Shiro holding out her hand and eyes glowing a light blue. She was causing her to beak her fall and Kagome just starred at her in awe.

Roku cleared his throat and examined the sword she had chosen.

(Wow! The Hikamiosu sword.) He whispered and looked at it. For some reason he wouldn't touch it.

Kagome:(What is it about this sword?) Asked Kagome examining it for herself.

Roku:(It is a really powerful sword and u see some of the swords with power chooses their master. It isn't always clear why but see this sword has been dormant since Sesshomaru's great ancestors died. It contained great power as stated in the record books.

Shiro:If I'm not mistaken it can transform into another weapon too and is great with your miko powers. It can work almost like an arrow.

Kagome:(wow.) She held it up and was slightly nervous to wield such a powerful sword. (Well lets get started.)

That morning went by fast it seemed. Kagome spent the morning fighting with the sword learning first stances and hand to hand combat.

(Okay since you got that I want you to just defend yourself.)Roku instructed. Kagome saw him get low and she immediately got into position like he had taught her earlier. He came at her and didn't hold anything back. She managed to stop his first attempt but he did a combo move which he used his leg to knock her down and his elbow to knock her weapon out of her hand. Within seconds she and was down on her back and the weapon thrown halfway across the room. Shiro helped her up and Kagome retrieved her weapon and got back into stance.

Shiro:(Don't watch him feel him. You have miko powers so u can use them to interpret his movements by his stance and aura. )

Kagome did what she said and got into position while calling forth her miko powers. She got ready for him and he started to attack but this time she could sense his every movements. He was going to try a in the air high kick and once he knocked her down he was going to do the same move he did last time. She saw all of this as if everything was in slow motion. She snapped out just in time to see him jump in the air and right when he tried to kick Kagome grabbed his leg and using her miko powers threw him the other way. He flew towards the wall and bounced off landing on his fours like a cat.

Shiro began jumping up and down excitedly.(You did it and I can't believe you used telepathy to give you strength and threw him.)

Roku:(For a human she learns fast. ) This repeated all morning. Roku would attack and Kagome would block and even got a couple of licks off of him. She was indeed powerful even if she didn't know how to use all her power, which was frightening to Roku since she was fighting him. She would surprise him by burning him even though she didn't mean to. They figured Kagome isn't telepathic like Shiro but in reverse. It gives her strength to lift heavy objects. For at one point Roku started picking on Kagome and she got angry and ran outside and brought back in a boulder and threw it at Roku so hard it knocked a hole on the side of the building. He was almost to shocked to move out of the way of its path. It started to grow close to lunch so they stopped to see if the sword could transform was true.

Shiro:(If I'm not mistaken if u say the words_ akagai _it will activate.)

Kagome got into stance just in case and held it out. "Akagai" she shouted. Then her sword glowed like the tetsuiga would, but it was pink and it transformed into a chain.

Shiro:(Wow that's a warrior whip.) Shiro said, excited to see what it could do.

It glowed pink as it was channeling Kagome's miko energy through the chain giving it a pink glow.

Kagome:(This is amazing. Wait why do you call it a whip and it's a chain?) She asked.

Roku:(Because at can be used like one and you got one like that if you were the best in the village. A lord usually gave it to you, but this is the first I've seen it give itself away.)

After 5 min of awe she transformed it back to how it was by repeating the word. Then Katana came to announce that it was time for lunch and Shiro and Kagome left the two alone in the room to wash up and to meet with Rin back at the dining hall.

Back in the sparring room

After they had left Roku and Katana began sparing. Finally tired Roku helped Katana to her feet, which she was then pulled into his arms. They just stayed like that for what felt like hours.

Roku:(If I can recall we were in this position before.) Roku said, eyes shining full of mischief. How he longed to have her again like this.

Katana;(Yes, but that is in the past.) She scowled. She remembered but they have obligations and Sesshomaru comes first priority so she had to push him away like what she was trying to do now.

Roku:(The past...) He leaned down to just smell her. Feeling him do so sent shivers up her spine. He sniffed and leaned into her hair. How he loved her scent. vanilla and cherries and then he smelled something else...

Katana pulled out of his embrace knowing if she stayed he would have smelled her arousal. She looked into his eyes and still saw the love he had in them, and it killed her to let go. This is exactly why she pushed away. Just knowing she would get hurt.

Katana:(Roku we should stop and forget this ever happened. U don't understand okay.) She whispered and pushed and began to walk away when he grabbed her hand.

Roku:(I understand katana more than you know.) Roku stated. He placed a finger under her chin to raise her gaze to his.

Katana:(Roku please don't do this.) She chocked with her eyes misting over. She hated it, she was strong and she never cried. The only one to make her do this was Roku. He was the only one that could hurt her emotionally. Then she pulled away knowing if she stayed he would make her cry and she got out of there as quickly a possible. She went and took flight into the air leaving behind her heart.

Back in the palace

For lunch it was just Kagome and Rin sitting at the table laughing and talking to each other. Then once again they went their separate ways. Kagome grew nervous when she was escorted to Sesshomarus study.

(In this room milady!) The servant replied smiling and continuing down the hall.

Kagome fixed herself up and made a fist to knock.

(Come in.) Said Sesshomaru from the other side before she could even knock. She came in the study to find it scarcely lit and Sesshomaru stand and tuck a letter in his sleeve then indicated she should sit.

Sesshomaru sat and watched her fidget in her seat knowing what was causing this nervousness. _"Damn I should have been able to stay in control," _he thought. Then he remembered what Katana said about her blaming herself. _Serves the bitch right. _He thought darkly before taking a deep breath.

(Sesshomaru when will I be able to leave.) She asked. He was shocked. But not really because of what happened last night.

(When do u wish to leave.) He stared at her as he could feel the nervousness run off in waves.

(Well I was wondering... if that offer... still stood about... watching Rin.) She was expecting a sharp hell no from him. He was surprised to say the least.

_Is she asking to stay? _He found himself telling her that the offer still stood,

(Thank you! In that case I would like to stay.) She smiled still surprised about his answer. Then her eyes traveled to his lips and then her mind wanted to know what happened last night.

(Is there something wrong?) He asked after seeing her frown.

(Well I was wondering...)"she blushed"(...last night...)

(Do not think anything of it. it was an accident. I had no desire to kiss you.) He replied even though he knew it was a lie. She obviously didn't.

("What!") She blurted as she jerked her head to look up at him.

(You are miko. Why would I willingly kiss a human.)? Sesshomaru stated indignantly.

Kagome scowled, filling with rage. (Why you pompous,.. ignorant,.. JERK!) Kagome growled. Seeing him frown at her.

(You will not speak to me like that.) Sesshomaru warned

(Then have some decency to speak to me respectively.) She said as she stood up.

(Humans don't deserve respect.) He stated simply as he stood up.

(YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS!) Kagome stormed walking towards the door planning to leave him there. How ever when she turned she bumped right into him.

(I'm warning you...) He growled and balled up his fist to keep from hitting her.

She snapped. (I give up... what's the point in conversation with an unemotional ass...)

She began to rant on insulting his honor. He was about to let her have it when a different impulse hit him. He smirked knowing this would get her to shut up. Still ranting he pressed his lips onto hers softly. Her words died instantly. Her lips felt soft to his and when he was about to pull away, to his surprise she responded to his kiss. She began to wrap her arms around his neck pulling her closer to his lips

Kagome didn't know what to think, one moment she was angry next she was kissing him back. She lost all thought when she felt one of his hands rest on her hip and the other under her thigh slightly lifting her off the ground. Right when he we about to deepen the kiss...

(Oh Lord Sesshomaru I'm blind... I mean come on there is a kid in the building and everything.) Laughed a redheaded man.

They broke apart immediately. Kagome bright as a tomato and Sesshomaru still the same as if nothing happened.

(What do you want Tenshi?)

(There is a reply to your letter.)

(Escort Kagome to her room, please)

Kagome looked to a preoccupied Sesshomaru to a highly entertained Tenshi. She immediately walked out as fast as she could. Tenshi easily kept up with her pace and smiled at her embarrassment. (By the look on your face you must be Lady Kagome. I see that you and my lord have gotten to know each other while I was away.)

(Well you see...um I...) She couldn't think of anything to reply.

Finally at her door. (Itsnicetomeetyou.mynameiskagome.goodbye.) She went in and shut the door.

She leaned on the door breathing heavily. She could hear him laugh all down the hallway. Feeling relieved she stood but she heard a sniffle and saw something on her balcony. Realizing it was Katana, she walked outside.

Kagome;(What's the matter katana?)

Katana;(Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you.)

Kagome;(You didn't do any thing. What's wrong?) She began patting Katana on the back.

Katana;( Its nothing. I'm so sorry. You must think I'm weak.)

Kagome;(Not at all. You are one of the most interesting people I know and now a good friend. So tell me what's wrong.)

Katana;(Its... Its everything.)

Kagome;(Tell me what's the matter.)

Katana;(Well Roku and I had a relationship back then and he... he... still loves me.) She chocked.

Kagome;(But that's a good thing.) Kagome stated still not getting what is the problem.

Katana:(We are the Elite. This includes Roku, Tenshi, Shiro, Rena and myself. Which means we risk everything for the sake of our lord and his lands. We protect him for if he died a war would break out to find a new lord. Many would die, the land would die and there will be bloodshed for years. It is our job to keep him protected at all cost. Any way we are not supposed to have a love. Love... it just doesn't work.

(But it can work, we can make it.) A male voice replied. Kagome knew who it was and she immediately left the two alone knowing with a smile that things would work out between the two. So she left to take a bath.

After seeing Kagome exit Roku jumped on top of the balcony. He faced a still sitting Katana. Katana:(But we would never have a normal life or even have kids we could never be a normal pair.)

He grabbed her onto her feet and pulled her once again into his arms holding her close. (U don't understand, it doesn't matter if we will never will have kids or live a normal life. I want you and I love you. I just want to be with you to know that we belong together and I won't lose you to another.) He saw tears coming down. (Please don't cry.)

She couldn't help it. She felt the same way but she was afraid that a time would come if one of them had to lose their life for their lord. She couldn't bear to lose him now and it would be only worse if they were mates.

Roku:(Whatever happens I will always love you even if one of us had to give our life for our lord I would gladly give up mine.)

(That's what I'm afraid of losing you.) Katana had never felt so weak and defenseless in her life.

(You will never lose me, for I am always here.) He pointed at her heart.

With that both of their lips softly connected unto each other's. Katana never felt so happy to hear a few simple words in her life. She never wanted to let him go, ever.

Roku pulled away to ask...

(Katana, will you be my mate.) Hoping she would not turn him down again, he glanced into her eyes to find happiness.

(Hai Roku, I will!) Katana whispered. Roku couldn't believe it at first. After it sunk in his faced graced a beautiful smirk. Then Katana lips crashed unto his putting all her love into it. Then Roku deepened it, being happy to taste her again. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. After a while he pulled back to look at _his_ bat from hell. (Come we got to get you out of this sun before you can't take anymore and go to sleep.)

(Why so early the sun isn't even setting?)

He picked her up bridle style and whispered... (Because we are both creatures of the night and you are going to need your strength if you know what I mean.)

With that her eyes widened and a smile formed, knowing fully well what he meant. She had never felt so happy. So he carried her to what is officially called their room.

In the hallway

After taking her bath Kagome decided to wonder around. When she came towards Sesshomarus study. _I wanna know why is he on edge whenever I get near him_. Kagome thought so she walked into his study and sat down.

He didn't know why she sat there staring at him as he worked, but he knew something was up otherwise her mouth would be moving and after what happened before he wasn't sure if she would come out of this room like she came.

(Hello) she said

He just raised an eyebrow another sudden change to be friendly.

(What no hi or hello? Your nice.) She said sarcastically

For some reason that remarked didn't phase him. Instead he unconsciously looked along her body.

(Perhaps you should leave.) He stated

And why is that her anger spiking up. Sesshomaru breathed in her scent and closed his eyes after feeling that flare in her scent.

(Because you are in heat. And unless you want me to take you right now on this desk I suggest you leave before it's too late.) He replied and opened his eyes to see her blushing.

(You can... tell... when...my... ohoh.) She stuttered. Then the last part sunk in. (You wouldn't dare.)

(Is that your choice then.) He smirked.

After realizing what he what he was implying, she ran out of that room like a cat out of water.

In the study

Sesshomaru was highly amused at her exit out of the room. He was almost disappointed that she didn't stay. So he decided to have some fun at the mikos expense. He walked down the hallway and turned the corner to find her leaning up against the wall.

Kagome was surprised to find Sesshomaru there and she had a mixture of being frightened and excited for some reason. Yes... Sesshomaru?

He took in her state. She showed confusion, frightened, and shocking to him excitement.

(You wouldn't) she said. (I mean you weren't serious?) She asked.

He smirked. (Serious about what exactly?)

(Well umm... ) She tried to say it but before she could think of a way to begin her sentence, she felt two arms encircle her around the waste and breathe against her neck, causing her to shiver.

Sesshomaru held her to him breathing in her scent. _(God I want her_) he thought as he felt her shiver which turned him on a lot. He could smell her desire as well and it just sent him over. He found the junction between her throat and her shoulder and began to lay kisses there. Hearing her moan slightly he found her pulse and began to suck knowing it would leave a mark. She placed her arms on his leaning her head to give him better access. She felt him nibble and stop. She tilted her head to look at him when he claimed her lips in a breathless passionate kiss. This caused her to gasp and he immediately took advantage by pushing his tongue into her mouth. He explored the inside of her tasting everything her mouth ha to offer. Soon there tongues began to do battle each wanting dominance until finally Kagome surrendered and Sesshomaru won. They were going at it, till Sesshomaru stopped and pulled away. She whimpered at the lost of him. Opening her eyes she saw him back up and look down at her. She knew someone or something was coming and straightened herself up.

( Rin... I found you, Lord Sesshomaru!) Said a very excited Rin. As she ran up to him and attached herself to his leg. (A servant said you were in your study but instead you are here with Kagome and Rin..I.. found you!) She shouted which got her a pat on the head.

Kagome blushed and thought_(I FRENCHED KISSED LORD SESSHOMARU AND LIKED IT) To we almost got caught by Rin. She probably would have been traumatized. _

(It would seem so.) He said while glancing at Kagome to find her red as an apple. (What do you need Rin?)

(Ri...I wanted to go out and play and you said you would take me since you haven't in a 2 weeks.) Rin stated.

(Very well Rin, I'll take you now and I'll be there in a second.) He replied.

Rin made a squealing noise and squeezed and ran off. He waited till she was out of earshot before he looked at Kagome. (This is far form over.) He said as he smirked at her blush and walked away.

Kagome watched as he walked away checking him out. Sesshomaru knew this and could feel a pair of eyes on him. He almost was tempted to return but he made a promise and he always keeps them. But he was serious when he told Kagome he wasn't done with her.

There you go everybody! TEN PAGES OF This story that took me 4 hours to write plus extra to spell and grammer check it. I tried to do the best I can. MY AUTHORS NOTES WILL CONSIST OF SHOUTOUTS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY AND QUESTIONS THAT WOULD MAKE THIS STORY BETTER!

**_yours truly GREENROSES_**


End file.
